


Wolf Blood Bride

by ladylace616



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bear Island (ASoIaF), F/M, Jon Snow and Robb Stark are Best Friends, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Prince Jon Snow, Robb is a Hostage, The Starks are His Cousins, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: AU. Rhaegar wins the Battle at the Trident. He goes on to overthrow his father and become the King of the Realm. He is still married to Elia Martell and explains about his relationship with Lyanna in the wake of her death. There is no secret annulment; he was going to be married to both of the women until Lyanna died in childbirth. Jon is therefore a trueborn Targaryean, but most everyone considers him the bastard child of Lyanna legitimized.





	Wolf Blood Bride

_Rhaegar wins the Battle at the Trident. He goes on to overthrow his father and become the King of the Realm. He is still married to Elia Martell and explains about his relationship with Lyanna in the wake of her death. There is no secret annulment; he was going to be married to both of the women until Lyanna died in childbirth. Jon is therefore a trueborn Targaryean, but most everyone considers him the bastard child of Lyanna legitimized._

When Jon came of age, he requested to travel North and visit his mother’s resting place. 

When he arrives there, he is a man grown. He grew up alongside Robb Stark because the crown took Ned’s heir after the war. Jon hoped to get to know Robb’s siblings, his cousins, because he was fond of the Tully colored Stark displaced from home.

He met Robb’s sisters Sansa and Arya. Robb had only been a baby when he’d been torn from his mother’s hands. He had met all of his siblings, except for the youngest, Rickon. Bran was a toddler when he met them all last.

Sansa was the little lady he described. She was quite enamored of him, a Prince. She quite lost her pretty little redhead over him. She wanted so desperately to be married to him and fall in love like all the stories. She was much too much.

Her sister on the other hand had no delusions of matrimony. She frankly said she never wished to marry. She talked longingly about the women of Bear Island where she had not been allowed to visit yet. She heard they had exciting lives fighting off wildlings while their men were away. She wished to be a warrior maiden like Nymeria and Visenya, and her ferocity and passion for life inflamed Jon.

He was besotted by her. He had such a quiet, brooding nature and she woke the mirth within him. It was effortless on her part, and all the more endearing. She never tried to make him love her; he just did. 

“You stupid,” she told him. “You’re supposed to be playing kissy-kissy face with Sansa!”

He didn’t want Sansa.

He sent a raven to his father that expressed his wishes to wed Lady Arya, but she was much too young yet. His father replied that they would announce a betrothal, and she would come to stay in King’s Landing with them.

Jon disagreed. He bargained with his father since he had no desire to return to court. He would delay his trip home and extend his travels of the realm. If he so happened to stop at Bear Island, how could it be deemed inappropriate for Lady Arya to accompany him there?

Arya was overjoyed by his plan. They stayed at Bear Island and renewed their ties with the other Northern houses. House Stark might resent him taking another daughter of theirs, but she willingly wanted to go with him. He couldn’t and would never attempt to stop her; to tame her wild wolf blood. 

Sansa, Arya, Brandon, and Rickon had each of their own direwolves loyal to them. Their father had discovered the giant wolves on a diplomatic mission close to the Wall. He brought them home, much to Catelyn’s horror. The huge animals were the children’s personal shields. Where one Stark child went, their direwolf was sure to follow.

Arya was very close to Bran, being born only a year apart. They most often took care of their younger brother Rickon. They kept him out of trouble, because Sansa was a snooty pre-adolescent now. She was too busy with her mean best friend Jeyne Poole to worry about her baby siblings. All she cared about was escaping the North to go down South. She wanted to meet her knight in shining armor and become a wife and proper Lady of a keep. It made Arya want to barf.

She and Bran wanted to be knights. She was better at archery than he was, and she didn’t see why she couldn’t be trained in swordplay like him. Soon even Rickon would be practicing, and it was enough to make her wolf blood boil with rebellious rage.

She decided to go with Jon. He was promising her the life her parents never offered her. They wanted her to marry and be a pawn in their chess game, and she only wanted to be herself- a warrior maiden, strong and fierce. Jon didn’t ask her to marry him, he just promised her companionship. What more could she need?

Arya departed home with her direwolf Nymeria. Jon didn’t make her ride in a carriage as her mother would have done. She was elated to be riding alongside him. Nymeria trailed along far enough away not to spook the horses.

When Arya challenged him to a race, Jon’s heart soared at her childishness and naivety. She truly had no idea he was courting her. She didn’t even realize it herself, but she was quickly falling for this man who would let her be whatever she wanted. She realized the possibilities were endless with a man like this at her side.

He championed all her causes. He loved her for her brash actions and loud and bawdy mouth. She was quick to anger and could hold a grudge like no other. She could be surly and withdrawn and a bit bad tempered, but she was his. She just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
